


Stress Relief

by freddibearsinbin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, God Complex, Lemon, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Submission, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddibearsinbin/pseuds/freddibearsinbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pein is having a stressful day full of work, until Konan comes in to give him a little 'stress relief' WARNING: PURE SMUT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

“Bill… bill… letter… request… bill…” muttering in annoyance as he sorted through an assortment of documents, Pein had been cooped up most of the day doing nothing but work. Between doing paperwork and sending the others on missions, the pierced leader hadn’t had a break yet. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. His work was getting to him and he was beginning to stress, but he had work to do still, so his much needed break would have to wait. Just as he got back to doing his work, there was a knock at his door. “Come in” he huffed, wondering if it was Deidara for the 100th time, begging to be placed on a different team other than the annoyance Tobi. The door handle turned and lightly squeaked as it opened. Pein didn’t look up from his work, but he could hear the faint sound of heels tapping on the floor, and smell the wonderful scent of woman’s perfume. With that he already knew it was Konan, and looked up to acknowledge the beautiful blue haired angel. His mouth opened to say something but his words were caught up in his mouth at the sight that stood in front of him. Konan in all of her beauty stood in front of him wearing a tight hugging business skirt, and a long sleeved white shirt which had the top few buttons undone, showing off a LOT of cleavage. The shirt hugged her body tightly, the buttons looking as if they were going to burst. But what caught his attention the most was the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and he could see her hard nipples perking out through the thin fabric of the shirt. Pein felt his pants begin to tighten at the sight of the sexy angel before him, and before he could say anything Konan began walking over. “I thought you could use a break, _Pein-sama_ ” she said softly, a slight purr in her voice as she said his name almost seductively.

_Tap tap tap_

Pein was still gob smacked as she walked around his desk, making her way behind him and beginning to rub his shoulders sensually. He nearly stuttered as he snapped himself out of it, “Konan I have work to do” he protested, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. But his angel wouldn’t have it, “You’ve been working all day, a little break won’t hurt” she whispered in his ear. Gently kissing his neck, she loosened his tie and undid a few buttons before she continued to massage and rub his defined shoulders. Pein felt his breath hitch, she was such a tease sometimes and he could feel each kiss sending shivers down his body. With a soft breath against his ear, she pressed herself against him from behind. The hard peaks of her nipples pressing against him through her shirt. “Pein-sama…” she whispered, a soft purr coming from her soft red lips as she brushed them against his ear. Giving a gentle nip and tug at his earlobe, earning a soft and barely audible groan. His blue hair angel was teasing him, and he would have to punish her if she continued like this. She began lightly touching his biceps, traveling down his arms lightly. Her actions caused him to grip his desk, his nails digging into the hard timber as her light touch made his body heat up. “Allow me to help you relieve your stress” she purred softly in his ear once more before lightly brushing her lips down his neck, planting soft kisses against his hot skin. Resisting the beautiful woman pressing herself against him was difficult, and Pein found himself unable to concentrate on his paperwork at all. A soft growl came from deep in his chest as he spun his chair around abruptly, causing Konan to take a step back. It was then he saw it, the glint of lust in her eyes as she looked down at him with a wanting gaze. A soft flush of red filled her cheeks as the bulge in his pants caught her attention, and with a lustful smirk she ran her wet tongue along her lips, moistening them in anticipation of what was to come.

“Get over here and please your God then” Pein growled softly, eyeing her was his gaze filled with lust. She knew he couldn’t resist her, so he might as well enjoy himself. Konan did as she was told and began unbuttoning her shirt as she made her way over to him seductively. Her gaze never left his as she squatted in front of him, her shirt gently slipping off her shoulders enough to expose her large bountiful breasts that jiggled with every move she made. Her tight skirt also moved up, showing off her clean shaven pussy that was glistening with her own juices. It was clear how much she had been anticipating this sinful activity. Eager to please her God, she leant forward and began licking and sucking the large bulge through the constricting pants that kept her from what she desired. A groan of approval left Pein’s lips as he watched her through half lidded eyes, bringing his hand up to her soft blue locks and tangling his fingers through them. He eyed her perfect tits, admiring how hard and perky her pink swollen nubs were. His eyes travelled down and he moistened his lips with his tongue at the sight of her arousal, her womanhood dripping juices onto the floor below her, creating a small puddle. The angel beneath him finally pulled back for a moment to undo the pants confining the object of her lust. With half lidded eyes she pulled down the thin fabric of his boxers, revealing his hard erection which sprung up from its tight confines, nearly hitting her in the face in the process. The strong musky scent of his arousal filled the air, making her mind go fuzzy as she gently gripped his thick manhood. Her own arousal increasing from the manly smell and sight of his filthy smegma built up around his tip. It had been a while since they had last been like this together, and Pein’s thick member stored more than a weeks’ worth of cum for her. Konan nearly drooled and lost herself in the moment until a tug at her hair pulled her out of her lustful trance, encouraging her to continue. She was obedient and began stroking his hot meat in her hand, using her moist lips to gently kiss along his thick shaft. Pein watched with a satisfied groan as the beautiful woman in front of him worshiped his cock with her lips, planting kisses along his member and savouring the taste. Gently gripping her hair he pulled it towards him, eager for her to use her mouth around him.

“Use your mouth” He ordered, his voice husky and deep as he looked down at his angel. She complied and licked along his shaft, coating him with her saliva and cleaning him before opening her mouth and gently suckling the tip. The sight aroused him as she looked up at him while sucking, this caused him to grip her hair harder. With a soft purr around his member, Konan widened her mouth and took him deeper into her mouth, lightly bobbing her head up and down. The feeling of her hot wet mouth around his dick made Pein groan, and after a while he couldn’t take it anymore. Gripping her hair with both hands he pushed her head down further groaning as his cock hit the back of her throat. As he did so Konan gagged and her eyes widened as he held her there for a moment before he lifted her head back up. She barely had a moment to gasp for air before he shoved her back down deeper, forcing her to deepthroat his large erect cock. Pein continued this action and groaned each time, licking his lips lustfully at the sight of his cute little angel as her eyes rolled up and drool escaped the side of her mouth. She had no choice but to comply and allowed him to continue, gagging around him each time, causing tears to form in her eyes. As his pace sped up, she began moaning around his member, looking up at him with lust filled eyes as he fucked her mouth. The room filled with the sounds of grunting and moaning, the slurping of the blunettes lips around his manhood, and the wet slapping of the base of his dick hitting her lips over and over again. A lustful growl came from Pein’s lips as he held his angel by the hair and fucked her mouth, a smirk coming to his lips at the sight of her juices dripping faster from her womanhood. She was desperately gripping his pants, moaning as she slurped around his cock desperately. The sight was a turn on for the redhead, and he couldn’t resist roughly pushing her head down and holding her there just to hear her gagging around him. A groan erupted from him feeling the vibrations of her gagging around him, and his hot member began to twitch and swell in her mouth, signalling he was coming closer to his release. “I’m going to cum, so you better swallow it all” he growled huskily forcing her further down on him. Konan was desperate for air as she continued to gag around his dick, her body shaking as he forced her down further. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes rolled back as he bucked his hips into her mouth, bringing himself to his release and holding her head down as he shot his hot thick load of seed down her throat, forcing her to obediently swallow as much as she could.

Pein held himself inside her mouth as he spilled his load inside, panting as he came down from his pleasure high, he finally released her hair, allowing her to breath. As soon as Konan had the chance, she pulled back desperate for air and coughed, her eyes dazed as his thick cum escaped the side of her mouth while she gasped for air. Her pussy quivered in anticipation for what was coming next, and she begged softly “Pein-sama, please use me to please your godly dick” Moaning softly she reached down and spread her wet folds in front of him, showing her swollen clit twitching with need under his intense and lustful gaze. Pein gave a pleased growl and pulled his angel up, pulling her lips against his and kissing her deeply, tangling his tongue with hers in a passionate and lustful kiss. He desired to be inside her and before she knew it she was pushed onto his desk and bent over, her ass and womanhood exposed in the air as he lifted her skirt up completely. His glazed eyes admired her soaked pussy as he used his thumbs to spread her nether lips apart. Her insides quivered pleasurably feeling his lustful stare, she couldn’t help as her juices dripped onto the desk, staining the paperwork that was now completely forgotten. Pein smirked at the sight and finally stood, pressing his manhood against her folds and grinding, lubing his member in her clear fluids. A moan escaped Konan’s red lips as he grinded up against her, she looked back at him and panted softly, her eyes filled with desire. Another growl came from the redhead’s lips as he pushed her head down, treating her like a bitch as he teased the red swollen tip of his twitching member against her folds. The juices of her pussy dripped onto him, running down his thick shaft as he made contact. He had barely touched her and Konan was already panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth lightly like a dog as she anticipated the feeling of his hot meat filling her womanhood. “P-please Pein-sama, stick it inside me” she begged softly, holding onto the edge of the desk as the tip pressed further against her.

_Smack_

A cry escaped her lips as the palm of his hand made contact with her exposed ass. The soft flesh jiggling and turning a light shade of red under his hand as he proceeded to grip the large mound and squeeze it roughly, causing a moan to erupt from her. “Shut up bitch” he growled huskily as he leant over her and licked along her neck. He planned to fuck her senseless as punishment for distracting him from his work. Konan mewled in submission and trembled, she was becoming desperate. But without warning Pein roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her back, slamming his thick member straight into her womanhood. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she was suddenly filled with his hot manhood. Her insides quivered and dripped around him pleasurably, more of her juices dripping onto the paperwork below. Konan moaned as he began moving, giving slow yet rough thrusts into her heat. She was in bliss as he pistoned his cock in and out of her, rubbing against her insides pleasurably. Soon her moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, his pace quickening as time went on. Every so often she would cry out as Pein gave a harsh thrust inside her and tugged on her hair roughly. Fucking her with his raw dick was addictive, and he became drunk on the pleasure and power he had over his lustful angel. Pein grunted against her neck as he gave another rough thrust into her, he desired more, and grabbed one of her legs. Lifting it up and over his shoulder he forced her onto her side, getting a deeper angle this way. Konan couldn’t help but cry out, she could already feel his tip thrusting against her puckered cervix with each thrust. “Pein-sama!” she cried out, gripping the desk harder “Pein-sama’s godly cock is hitting my womb!” Pein growled huskily at the blissful and slutty look on her face as he fucked her, her tongue was hanging out and her eyes were rolled back. Her moans were beginning to become incoherent as his lustful thrusts began driving her crazy. Each thrust became harder and faster as time passed, and Pein didn’t plan to stop any time soon. His member was still hard and throbbing as it plunged deep inside her womanhood, stirring up her insides pleasurably. “My angel loves her God’s dick doesn’t she?” he purred in her ear huskily, driving her to the point of insanity. Throwing her head back, her blue locks sprawled out on the desk, her back arching as she cried out blissfully. Her insides quivered as she moaned out for him lustfully, “Yes Pein-sama! I live for my God’s amazing penis!!” Pein smirked at the sight. His blue angel had lost her mind to the pleasure and became nothing but a bitch for his godly cock.

“I’m getting close, where do you want my load” he asked with a smirk, slamming up against her womb roughly making her feel like he was going to crush her insides with his dick. “Inside me Pein-sama! Please shoot all of your thick hot semen inside my womb!” She begged as she looked up at him lustfully. Pein purred, he couldn’t deny her request and flipped her onto her back, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and her arms around his neck. A deep purr came from his lips as he began sucking on her neck, pistoning his hips deeper into her, each thrust against her womb driving both of them closer to the sweet release they both craved. Konan was on the brink of insanity, her toes curling as her soaked pussy clenched down, sucking him in deeper as her stomach coiled. She was ready to cum and desperately needed her sweet release. “I’m cumming Pein-sama! I’m cumminnngggg!!!” she nearly screamed in bliss as her orgasm tore through her body, making her clench around him roughly and squirt around him. Pein grunted as her insides clenched around him tightly, bringing him to his release. Shoving himself as far into her as he could, his cock swelled inside her before releasing, shooting spurts of his hot sperm deep into her womb. Both sweaty bodies clinged to each other tightly as spurts of cum continued to pour into his blue haired angel. A moan escaped her lips from the feeling of the hot liquid spilling and pooling inside her, filling her to the brim. Some spilled out from around his softening member, dripping onto the paperwork below that had been completely forgotten about. A soft sigh of content escaped her lips and her head lightly fell back, panting softly as she calmed down. Pein continued to hold her like that for a couple of minutes, allowing his breathing to steady. Looking down into her deep brown eyes, smiled formed across both of their lips.

“Now that’s what I call stress relief”


End file.
